


a temporary reconciliation

by ElasticElla



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on what happened between Annalise firing Bonnie, and bringing her back</p>
            </blockquote>





	a temporary reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> for day 6: reconciliation  
> 

_It's just until everything is settled._

Bonnie _knows_ Annalise means it, but she can't help but hope otherwise. The mere hours without her had been just as painful as the murderer's lips upon hers. Why Sam ever thought she wanted him and not Annalise was outrageous beyond belief. Even _Frank_ knew she wanted Annalise. Hell at this point, she was willing to bet a few of the students may have figured it out. 

Asher doesn't have all the pieces to put it together, and she likes it that way. He wasn't a regret but a passing rebound. One she'd prefer still scared of her enough to keep his mouth shut. One that reminded her how hollow things were with anyone but Annalise. Bonnie's sure she could find meaning with someone else- but that would require getting over her.

_You can go wherever you want after; I'll make sure of it._

She doesn't believe the open statements anymore. Annalise told her to do anything for the case- but recanted it when it put Sam in a bad light. Annalise told her to do anything to figure out when Sam was lying, but then dropped her at Sam's actions. 

She didn't even _do_ anything. She just stood passively waiting for it to pass, waiting to tell Annalise what she learned.

Bonnie can't recall ever feeling so terrible. She had thought they had something more, that she was only with her husband for appearances. If push came to shove, she thought she would come before him. She was _better_ than him, they both knew that. That was supposed to be worth something. 

She just wants to stay. 

The holiday decorations are mocking her. Annalise's house has never looked so chipper or shiny, baubles and tinsel tastefully filling the house. It's the first time it's looked like a home; the first time it's looked inviting.

_I don't hate you Bonnie._

The words are soft. Too honest, and Bonnie almost wants to run away. There's nowhere to run to- what she really wants is to wake up. She wants to discover this has all been a terrible dream, none of it is real. The pangs in her chest will fade away; the dream is only so vivid because she's slept past her alarm. 

Her dreams could never capture Annalise like this though. At most, she'd have the idea, the feeling of Annalise beside her. But something was always missing: the glint of her silver earrings, the spearmint on her breath, a flash of fragility, or just how composed she always kept herself in front of Bonnie. Only in her dreams could Bonnie see her breaking down, could see tears that weren't meant to manipulate her.

_But I don't love you._

Bonnie _knows_ Annalise means it, but she can't help but beg otherwise.


End file.
